narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yamikokoro
high My names Shirokei and i would like to ask you if you would have a role play match with my character Sol.?,Shirokei1 06:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I will have a role play match i will use my character Kisuke Nishimoto. ok dude i'll make the match and you only need to join in after i'll send you the name soon.Shirokei1 07:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ok dude ok its ready The clash of blades: Sol v.s Kisuke its all ready for your turn.lol.good luckShirokei1 07:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) and 1 tip charka enhance weapons can block and hold up to sol's blades but over time it will burn and melt anything other then that will melt with ease. kisuke uses colliding wind it creates a high wind surge that bombards the opponent. ok dude a little tip dude its ok i was only giving you a good tip about sol go to that artical you see that has your characters name on it with sol go there and hit edit then post your first move, you can even talk to the character if you like its up to you.Shirokei1 08:04, January 17, 2011 (UTC) oh ok thanks man its ok man i see your new so i'll help you out as much as possible just ask.Shirokei1 08:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks dude. im ready. i posted my move. lol don't mind sol he's only going crazy from the parasite in his body lol i'm trying to make him act like a nut.lol.Shirokei1 08:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) lol. ok. that must be one heck of a paracite. lol lol you have no idea man no rotton meat for sol lol.your turn.Shirokei1 08:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) your turn. are we going to turn this meeting into a new allied friendship or a battle? it dont matter to me your call.lol well it can work either way i can attack you at random and say the voice in his head made him do it lol ok but i'll leave it to you if your character after the fight wants to be friends.Shirokei1 08:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC)so my answer to your questine is yes i will attack but after i'll leave it up to you.' lol. yeah i think a good battle could be arranged. and afterwards becoming allies. lol yes its a good idea i agree lol.sol's a geat friend to have but you really need to sleep with a eye open with him he's a nutter lol09:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Shirokei1 yeah lol! kisuke will have sol's back when he requires it. same gos for kisuke, also good idea for your character give him a summon scroll to summon sol into a fight when you need him in any rp its ok with me you can use him.Shirokei1 09:14, January 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks man. its cool with me if you want to do the same with Kisuke. ok great man lol it looks like kisuke is wounded already to bad for your leg unlike me you can't heal.Shirokei1 09:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) yeah but if you look on my page you will see that kisuke is also a med-nin and has dark medicine techinques. true i notice that after i posted my last attack lol but that can only do so much for you to stop the bleeding and burns.over time sol will win out.Shirokei1 09:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) yeah i agree sol has a good advantage but kisuke will try and even this fight out as much as possible. so dont count him out yet. lol right now kisuke and his brother yamamoto are on a quest to achive Moryo. once we have him we will be a great asset to you in the destruction of the leaf village because we too want to see its destruction. thats a great idea man i can help out that it can build on how sol and kisuke and his brother made a new team lol.Shirokei1 09:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) awsome man. i can add you as Kisukes and Yamamoto's sqadmate on the page if that would be ok with you. lol its ok man thats one hell of a 3 man team its almost perfect .lol.nice move with the genjtusu but the parasite helps with that it can see past it allowing me to see past it,but hidden mist is a little harder to stop for you.Shirokei1 10:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah we will be somewhat in the sense unstoppable. that was a good move with the hidden mist jutsu. lol true nothing perfect thanks dude hope you don't get killed in first match.Shirokei1 10:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC) i think i can hold up but what if we make it to a draw for future porposes. its your call. i'm ok with draw all you need to do is wound my other hand and i'll hit you with my other healed hand and call it a draw.Shirokei1 10:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ok when i get a chance i will attack sol and do that. its all good man you saved his ass now you can start as friends.Shirokei1 10:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) lol. for sure man. i got to go right now. so lets keep in touch dude. that was a great battle. ok dude i'll send you message wehn i'm back on.tell then work on your characters.lolShirokei1 11:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) iight man you too lol. catch you later. and ill send you a message when im online. i'm back online dudeShirokei1 05:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC) also for a good tip you know you can go on my talk page and hit leave message there that way i will know that your online much faster. ok dude i'm online now tell me if your on or not.Shirokei1 08:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude yeah dude im online. ok dude i notice you don't have the right info box for your characters do you want me to give you that??Shirokei1 08:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC)after that all you need top do is copy and past it to any other characters you make. ok sure ok then 1 sec don't try to edit kisuke and i'll tell you when i'm finishShirokei1 08:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ok dude did you finish? thanks dude. ok dude kisuke is all ready for you to edit you can add your jutsu to the jutsu box and not have it filling up your profiles lol anthing thing else man??Shirokei1 08:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks man. i got it fixed now. ok then dude good to hear if you want to start up a new rp with your two characters and sol just tell me and i'll help out starting it.Shirokei1 09:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) also you should hit the signature botton next to the template icon so you'll see 3 lines at the end of the messages you'll see what it dos after you hit save page. ok yeah the next time im online we can start one up. Goth Thng 09:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) thats awsome dude! lol i got to get offline right now but ill meet you on here tommorow if you will be on. thanks again man. lol ok man i hope to talk to you soon i'll be on later tomarrow man ok ok talk to you then. see ya. hey are you online? Goth Thng 00:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) lol dude you need to go on my talk bage and leave a message so i know your online not on your talk man lol sorry about that but i'll be on later tomarrow.at my time its like super early in the morning when i get online.Shirokei1 07:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC)so when your on next send me a message on my talk.